


Blue moon

by Angie_leena



Series: Murphamy week 2018 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphy - Freeform, Past, Prom, Regret, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Really really late post for murphamy week but why not post anyways. This is my contribution for the promp day " the past"“ Octavia is smart enough to know not to compromise herself. Especially not tonight. Its special and there should be no tainted or blurry or missing memories of it. No mistakes made under the influence”  Bellamy said firmly. He wasn't unreasonable. A little biased maybe. But definitely not wrong.





	Blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what day"the past" was supposed to be but I had fun writing to oter days and this idea was in my head so I figured I'd go with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and tell support!

Bellamy looked over at the corsage sitting in his passenger seat. He was pretty sure the dark blue flowers would be a perfect match. His smile faltered as he caught sight of the time. He was cutting it far too close for comfort. Putting his hand over the flowers Bellamy let his mind wander for the rest of the drive. 

Wander to John. How he looked in his tux. His clear blue eyes almost grey in comparison to the dark shimmery blue of the vest and tie. Bellamy liked the contrast so much he had decided on an ivory blue color for his own accents. 

The cut John had decided on for his hair only highlighted everything Bellamy loved about him. Not exactly an undercut. Still long enough on top for it to move over his eyes if he didn't sweep it back. He wasn't clean shaven. Bellamy loved that. Loved rubbing his face over the stubble. The way it made his lips tingle when he spent hours kissing and licking and tasting was something he'd never be sick of. 

Prom night was supposed to be perfect. 2 years of being together was going to culminate with them being together completely. They had discussed it endlessly in the months leading up and had both decided they were ready. Talking about their feelings wasn't something either boy was good at but Bellamy had put his foot down, refusing any kind of misunderstanding. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

Getting home Bellamy sighed deeply and sat for one more minute. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and imagined the love of his life. He let the last time he saw John wash over him. 

A knock on his window brought him back. 

Clark was standing just outside his door grinning at him. 

“ come on Bell it's showtime! We're all camera ready in here” 

“Yeah I'm coming” he said opening the door and getting out. 

He walked into his house and saw all his friends gathered in the living room looking to the top of the stairs. Looking up he saw Octavia standing at the top of the banister. She was beautiful. 

All shimmery blue fabric and pale skin. 

Bellamy closed his eyes against the thought. It had been 5 years since he had screwed everything up between he and John, he really needed to move on. This was Octavia's day and she could always tell when he was remembering. Her senior prom would hopefully end with better memories than his did. 

“O you look beautiful. Come on let me get a couple pictures of you before Lincoln gets here” 

“ Thank you big brother. Oh is that his corsage? It's perfect! “ 

“ awww bell you big softie! Running around looking at flowers” Jasper called. 

“ hey there's nothing wrong with that. I spent plenty of time picking out the best corsage for prom when Raven and I went. It's special.” Finn defended. 

“ Prom!” Clarke and lexa screamed before dissolving into giggles on the couch. 

“ they may have brought some booze” Octavia said throwing him a worried look. 

“ it's fine Octavia they're adults. You didn't drink though right?” He asked with a hint of worry creeping into his voice, despite his best efforts. Octavia knew how he felt about underage drinking. And drinking in general. Especially drinking tonight. 

“ of course not Bellamy. I wouldn't do that” she replied, sounding offended that he thought he even had to ask.

“ don't know why your such a buzzkill Bellamy. Its prom night-” 

“Prom!” Clarke and Lexa screamed again interrupting Raven. 

They didn't know anything about his history. as far as they were concerned he hadn't taken his first drink until his 21st birthday. He had spent the first three years of their friendship in college being the designated driver of their little friend group after they met freshman year. They knew that even after he did become legal he didn't drink often. That he never, ever got drunk. They knew he raised Octavia with the same mindset and made sure that her boyfriend Lincoln knew his stance on the matter. 

“ Octavia is smart enough to know not to compromise herself. Especially not tonight. Its special and there should be no tainted or blurry or missing memories of it. No mistakes made under the influence” Bellamy said firmly. He wasn't unreasonable. A little biased maybe. But definitely not wrong.

“Bell” Octavia spoke up next to him. “Hey it's ok. It's fine. I do know. And Lincoln knows. We both know better and Lincoln completely agrees with you. Let's get these pictures taken before he gets here right?” 

Bellamy took a deep breath and looked at his sister. She would be fine. Lincoln wouldn't get drunk. Lincoln was better than that. Better than getting so drunk he couldn't tell what was going on around him. Better than getting so drunk he'd wind up in someone else's bed in the morning. Someone not his significant other. Lincoln was better for Octavia than Bellamy had been for John. And as much as that hurt it didn't matter tonight. This was Octavia night and he wasn't about to spoil it any further.

Bellamy got a hold of himself and focused on his sister. He took picture after picture and let himself be dragged into a few also. Lincoln arrived just on time. He looked perfect next to his sister. So much love in his eyes it made his throat feel dry. 

That's how John used to look at him. 

Shaking the thought off he noticed the tie pin Lincoln was wearing. 

“Where did you get that?” He asked so softly he wasn't sure anyone heard him but both his sister and her boyfriend gave him an unreadable look and he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. 

“I thought you sent it to him Bell? It was in the same packaging you used when you sent me the dress at work.” 

Now Bellamy was completely confused. 

“ What the hell are you talking about? I didn't send you anything. And if I did why would it be at work?”

“I-I don't know. I honestly just assumed it was you. I was too excited to think about any other explanation. Especially since the note was addressed to ‘sister dearest’. I really have no idea who else would do that.” 

By now everyone else was gathered around watching the exchange. But Bellamy only had eyes for the tie pin he hadn't seen in 5 long, miserable years. Put together with his mom's old costume jewelry and a key that he couldn't remember opened what. All of the jewels he had meticulously glued on were all still in tact, even after all this time. 

“Hey uhh Raven? Isn't that. . .” Finn trailed off sending wide eyes to his girlfriend who was standing next to Bellamy glaring. 

“THAT is Murphy's necklace. One I've never seen him without. Until he came home shit faced and beat to hell last week.”

Murphy. John Murphy. Was that possible?

“ More like until we picked him up from the hospital after he had to get his stomach pumped ad treated for alcohol poisoning and a concussion.” Finn said looking worried.

Bellamy's mind was spinning. How could John have been so close to him all this time? Was it all this time or was it a recent thing? He was pretty sure he remembered Finn and Raven looking for a roommate a couple of times since they had moved into their house but couldn't remember when the last time was. Any group things usually happened at his house so he hadn't even been across town to their place in a long time.

“ where is he” he asked without turning around. 

No one answered.

Bellamy slowly moved to face all the friends he had made since he had moved away to university. He finally let all the pain he had been feeling all day, all the sad longing, and desperation he had been building for years show on his face.

“ Please. Please. Just. Just tell me where he is. I need. . . Him. I need him. And if he's this close I can't let me opportunity go by. Please.”


End file.
